


Summer Is Where The Girls Go Barefoot

by pirateygoodness, thrace



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrace/pseuds/thrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer camp AU.</p><p>[Archived from livejournal]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Is Where The Girls Go Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

> In which we saw a photo of Bridget Regan and thought, "MAN. Bridget looks exactly like that super hot camp counselor that all the campers would totally have a crush on." And then we were like "And if, hypothetically, this was Camp Midlands, Cara would totally be the sullen and rebellious lifeguard who let her campers sneak cigarettes and smuggled alcohol in for the counselors to have on nights off." And then we were both like, "MAN. That sure would be a rad AU."

They've been at the campfire for a while, now - they built it just before sunset, when the first counsellors were starting to come off duty, and it's been dark for hours.

Almost as long as it's been dark, they've been drinking. Kahlan's not really that type; she's had a couple sips of wine on holidays, nothing more. But when Cara sat down next to her, with that gorgeous lifeguard tan and a crooked smile, and offered her a drink from her flask, Kahlan couldn't bring herself to say no.

She never can bring herself to say no to Cara.

"Hey," Cara says, the corners of her mouth curling up just a little bit. Her sunglasses are still sitting on top of her ponytail, even though it's pitch dark out, and the light of the campfire flickers against her skin until it seems like she's glowing, golden all over. Cara licks her lips, and all Kahlan can think about are cherry popsicles and how much she wants to kiss her. 

"Yeah," Kahlan whispers back, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"You want to go for a swim?"

"Yeah."

*

She follows Cara down to the docks; by the time she catches up, Cara has already stripped off her top, revealing that she's still wearing her swimsuit underneath. She toes off her boat shoes and pulls down her shorts, her skin cream and honey under the moonlight. She quirks an eyebrow at Kahlan, who blushes.

"I'm not wearing a swimsuit," she says.

"I won't tell anyone," says Cara, folding her arms.

Kahlan hesitates for a moment--but only a moment, because Cara's hip is cocked out and her mouth is just daring Kahlan to say no--and then she struggles clumsily out of her shirt and takes off her own shorts, so that she's in her bra and underwear. At least she shaved this morning. She gives Cara a smile that looks braver than it feels, then takes a running jump off the end of the dock.

The water isn't as cold as she thought it'd be, and she waits for a second splash to announce Cara's arrival, but when she looks up, Cara is still on the dock, looking down at her. "Aren't you coming in?" she splutters, treading water.

Cara dives into the water, knifing into it headfirst. Kahlan gets ready to splash her when she re-emerges, but seconds pass by and there's no Cara. She twists, trying to look around for some sign of her, worried that maybe she hit her head on a rock at the bottom, when she feels something ghost against her leg. She shrieks out loud, suddenly flashing back to every viewing of Jaws she's ever endured, and then feels stupid because she's in a lake, and because Cara's head bobs to the surface a second later.

She's laughing, low in her throat, mouth wide in a grin that changes her whole face, makes her look just as pretty and just as cool but younger, somehow.

Kahlan tries to look indignant, but she's treading water. The best she can manage is to duck her head, trying to smile. "That's not funny," she says, sounding sullen and a little hurt in a way she doesn't completely mean. 

"Aw, honey," Cara says, smiling wider. "Did I scare you?"

Kahlan shakes her head, flicking water across the surface of the lake. Cara swims closer, until Kahlan can feel her legs under the water, working in slow circles to keep her afloat and brushing against Kahlan's calves as she does the same. "It's alright. You look cute when you're scared."

Kahlan blushes, bright red, and she's suddenly glad for the darkness. "Yeah?" she says, heart thudding behind her ribs. 

Cara moves forward in one smooth stroke, cups Kahlan's jaw and pulls her in for a kiss, sweet and hot and promising so much more. They kiss for a long while, until Kahlan forgets all about the fact that they're in a lake and stops treading water, not thinking about anything but the taste of whiskey and Diet Coke lingering on Cara's mouth. Cara pulls away when they start to sink a bit, the water lapping at Kahlan's chin, and licks her lips one more time. "Yeah."

"You look cute when you're being scary," says Kahlan, crinkling up her nose.

Cara just rolls her eyes, but her mouth is curved with amusement. "Come on," she says, swimming towards shore, her freestyle even and strong. Kahlan follows, trying not to become breathless but far too excited not to stumble, panting, onto solid ground. They're at the canoe racks now, the hulls piled up on the slope leading up to the boathouse. Cara flips her hair over and shakes it out, standing up straight with wild tangles in her face. She pulls Kahlan to her, one hand wrapping around the back of Kahlan's neck, the other curving around her waist. They kiss again, dripping water, toes digging into the sparse grass, crickets sending up a chorus all around them. Kahlan's hands fall naturally to Cara's hips; she pulls them closer, until they bump against Kahlan's and their legs tangle together.

Cara's tongue sweeps into her mouth and the resulting sharp jolt between Kahlan's legs nearly makes her gasp. Cara is getting handsy, tracing lines up and down her back, teasing the edge of her underwear, pausing at the clasp of her bra, and she suddenly needs to sit down. "Cara," she says.

Cara just moves from her mouth to her neck, sucking gently enough to avoid hickeys but not so gently that Kahlan doesn't feel her pulse hammering against Cara's tongue. "Hm?"

"Can we...not be standing up anymore?"

Cara pulls back, looks at her with dark eyes. "Wait here," she says, and lopes up to the boathouse. 

Kahlan stands amidst the canoes, suddenly a little self-conscious in her underwear. What if someone comes by? No one will, of course; campers aren't allowed down here after dark and everyone else should be busy getting the kids into their bunks. But Cara is gone just long enough for Kahlan to wonder if she's been pranked, and it's a relief to hear Cara returning.

She has a cooler in one hand and a couple of towels in the other. She puts the cooler down, shakes out the towels, and Kahlan sits down next to her with a sigh of relief. She almost expects Cara to start kissing her again, but instead she opens the cooler and pulls out a beer. "Want one?" she asks.

Kahlan wants to know how she got a six pack out here, but figures that Cara must have her ways. She wouldn't be surprised if there's more than one fake ID in her battered wallet, from what Richard's told her, and so she just accepts the can and pops the tab.

It's not the greatest beer, but it's not totally skunky and it's ice cold. She's still a little buzzed from before, so she takes her time, sipping and alternating between looking at her lap and sneaking glances at Cara, leaning back on one hand with her legs stretched out and her ankles crossed. She watches Cara drink hers like she's had a million beers before, like they're both not nineteen. "Do you always keep beer in the boathouse?" she asks.

"Only when I know I'm going to have company," says Cara, smirking. It's not an unkind smirk, though. It just seems to be the default position of Cara's mouth and Kahlan can't bear not touching her for another second, so she scoots over until she's flush against Cara's side, puts her hand to Cara's cheek to turn her head, and leans in. 

Cara's empty beer can goes over her shoulder and into the cooler.

Cara kisses with intent, this time, licking into Kahlan's mouth like it's the prelude to something else. She uses her teeth, little sharp nibbles against Kahlan's lips that taste like old beer, but Kahlan kisses back like she can't get enough of it. Kahlan's thinking so hard about the throbbing between her legs, the way all her muscles feel liquid and heavy, she doesn't even notice Cara's hand at her back until her bra is half off. 

She pulls back, trying to look a little bit indignant. Cara smirks at her again, not even bothering to feign innocence, and then she rubs both thumbs against Kahlan's nipples until she closes her eyes with a shuddering sigh. 

Cara leans away, just for a second, so that Kahlan can slide her bra down off her shoulders and set it to the side. When Kahlan looks back, Cara's practically leering at her, eyes dark and trained right on her chest. Kahlan can feel something flare, low in her belly, at the thought of making someone like Cara look like that - like she wants Kahlan, more than anything else. 

"Hey," Kahlan says, nudging at Cara's knee with her knuckles. "My eyes are up here."

Cara's gaze flicks up, just for a second, and she laughs. "Lay back, okay?"

"Okay."

She does, and Cara's eyes follow her the whole time, roaming from her face to her breasts to her underwear, soaked to transparent. Once she's settled, Cara follows, resting her weight against Kahlan's body, her bikini bottoms damp against Kahlan's hips. It suddenly feels quiet, like this is something really serious. When Kahlan brings her hands up to Cara's back, sliding them across her skin, she realizes that they're shaking. 

She's done this before, but never with someone like Cara. 

Cara kisses her again, lazy and sweet, but Kahlan's not even paying attention to it. Instead, she's focusing on Cara's hand, the one that's slipping down her belly, teasing at the waistband to her underwear and then sliding below, raising goosebumps the whole way. 

Her underwear's still wet, sticking to her skin and Cara's. Cara finally gets fed up and tugs, looking at Kahlan pointedly like it's her job to help. They toss them to the side, and when they hit against the side of an upturned canoe, Kahlan can't help but laugh. She's going to have to remember to take those back with her, before a camper finds them in the morning. 

Cara tugs at the string holding the halter end of her top, then the undoes the back strap, and then she's pressed gloriously against Kahlan, mouth crushing against Kahlan's mouth, hand sliding up her thigh. Kahlan is aroused just at the thought of Cara inside of her, and it's not like she's a virgin, but it's also not like she's ever had sex outdoors with a surly lifeguard who also happens to be incredibly, unbelievably hot. And the surly lifeguard wants her, Kahlan, badly enough to moan into her mouth when she feels the wetness between Kahlan's legs. 

"Cara," she whispers, trying to find some part of Cara, any part at all, to hold on to. Cara runs a finger up her labia--it feels a little weird, thinking about these words she learned in health class, when really she just wants to reduce it all to the way she feels, the way she needs to be touched--then enters her with two fingers and she can't hold back a groan. Cara flexes her hand, presses up against her, brushes her clit. Kahlan's hips jerk in response, right into Cara's hand.

Cara pulls out of her slowly, pushes back in even slower. 

"Oh god," says Kahlan, burying her face in Cara's shoulder. Cara thrusts against her, still taking her time, and she adds an "oh fuck" for good measure. 

Cara rubs her clit, torturously slow, but Kahlan can feel the way her chest is heaving from the effort, knows Cara wants to give this to her as badly as she wants it. She nips at Cara's chin, then lets her head fall back onto the towel. Her hands reach for Cara's breasts, which look even better freed from her bikini top. She squeezes, rubs a thumb over a hard nipple. "Please, Cara," she says. "Please."

Cara makes a sound that's half lust, half something broken and just a little wild, and she thrusts in earnest. Her palm rubs in rhythm against Kahlan's clit and it's not a minute before Kahlan convulses, head thrown back. Cara keeps moving inside of her until she can't bear it and she grabs Cara's wrist, still trying to catch her breath. 

Cara kisses her, gently now, pulling out of her, leaving her feeling empty.

"Oh," Kahlan says, huffing too loudly against Cara's shoulder, pulling her close with hands that feel shaky and clumsy. 

Cara laughs, bumping her nose against Kahlan's neck, running teeth along her throat. "Really?" she says, sounding smug as anything. 

Kahlan pushes at her shoulders, leaning back to look at her face, ready to scold her for teasing. But when she looks, Cara's eyes are wild and dark, and she's looking at Kahlan like she's really, really important. Kahlan shifts, trying to sit up, and her hip brushes against Cara's bikini bottoms just so. Cara bites her lip, hips bucking down against Kahlan on instinct. 

"Uh," Kahlan says, voice still shaky. "Turn over."

Cara's face breaks into a grin, and she scrambles off Kahlan as fast as anything, settling on her back. She looks up at Kahlan, skin shining in the moonlight, her dark nipples and smooth stomach drawing Kahlan's attention. It's all she can do just to stare, taking it in, remembering how amazing she looks like this. Slowly, Cara's hand drifts down to the ties at her bikini bottoms, and she pulls them undone; one side, then the other. 

When Kahlan looks up at her face, Cara's not smirking anymore. She's just watching, holding her bottom lip tight between her teeth, and something about it makes Kahlan's stomach do a bit of a flip. A sudden rush of nervousness comes over her. What if she's bad at this?

"Kahlan," Cara says, and her voice is like Kahlan's never heard it before, just a little bit shy. 

Kahlan forgets all about how she's nervous. She gets to her knees, and nudges Cara's legs until they spread for her, the bikini bottoms sliding away as she moves until Kahlan can see her, all of her. She reaches out, dragging her fingertip down the lines of Cara's hips, from the sharp jut of bone to her vulva and then down, brushing across her clit. Cara cries out, loud and needy, as her back arches. Kahlan's never felt so powerful before. 

She moves between Cara's legs, bending down. About halfway there, Cara realizes what she's trying to do, and she lifts her knees up, hooking them over Kahlan's shoulders. 

It makes it seem like she's done this before, with other girls, and the nervousness returns. But she can't leave Cara like this, doesn't want to leave her like this. She wants to make Cara come, hard, and maybe it's a point of pride, but it's also the way Cara is swallowing in anticipation and the catch of her lower lip against sharp white teeth. Cara's heels give her a nudge, urging her down, and she figures she might as well go for it. It's summer, and she's with the hottest girl she's ever met, and Christ, is Cara growling at her? 

She smoothes one hand down the outside of Cara's thigh, the other reaching up to grasp a breast. She kisses down Cara's stomach, feeling her abdominals flex in response to her tongue. She can't help but grin to herself, enjoying the sensation of having Cara at her mercy. Cara, who has been scaring the hell out of campers and counselors alike since day one, who tears through town in her old Mustang and gets seen coming out of the biker bar just before the turnoff for the highway. 

Kahlan plunges her tongue deep inside Cara without warning. It's worth it, for the way it makes Cara gasp and clamp her thighs around Kahlan's head. She adds lips and teeth for good measure, licking Cara's clit in broad strokes, then sucking on it. Cara is not quiet at all, voice rising in a crescendo while her hands bury themselves in Kahlan's hair. She thrusts against Kahlan's mouth and suddenly it's like a fight, trying to hold Cara down and go down on her at the same time. Kahlan licks as deeply into Cara as her tongue will go, her teeth scrape up against Cara's clit, and Cara comes with her hands fisting the towels and her back describing a perfect arch. 

When she thumps back against the ground she huffs out a breath and says, "Holy shit."

Kahlan places one last kiss against Cara's labia, earning a well-deserved twitch, and crawls up Cara's body, leaving little kisses all the way up to Cara's mouth. 

"Come here," says Cara, voice hoarse, and pulls Kahlan down so fast she barely has time to brace herself, their hips and stomachs slamming together. Cara kisses her with undiminished ardor, left hand still maintaining its grip in Kahlan's hair. For a long time there's nothing but the wet smack of mouths, the whisper of skin on skin, and the crickets.

Eventually, when her neck starts to get sore and her mouth feels tender from kissing, Kahlan pulls back. She smiles down at Cara, memorizing the shape of her nose, the curve of her lips, the way she looks at Kahlan like she's a well-kept secret. "You know," she begins, pausing for a moment when Cara's nails start to trace shapes across the back of her neck. "You're not as scary as everyone thinks."

Cara looks back up at her, utterly calm. "People think I'm scary?"

"Well. I don't." Kahlan can't hold back a smile, and it makes her feel stupid, like a kid with a crush. 

Cara looks away, just for a moment, and then she pulls Kahlan into a demanding kiss, hard and earnest. Kahlan can feel Cara smiling back, hidden against her mouth.


End file.
